Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to coordinating user access to networks, such as, but not limited to, mobile networks and Wi-Fi networks.
Description of the Related Art
Wi-Fi networks are becoming increasing necessary to provide mobile broadband services. Wi-Fi technology is already a standard feature on smart phones, tablets, and laptops. Major telecommunications operators are either already using Wi-Fi technology or planning to deploy Wi-Fi solutions. According to market reports, Wi-Fi usage has been constantly increasing.